


Sunday Morning

by MovesLikeBucky



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky
Summary: On a sleepy rainy Sunday in the South Downs cottage, Crowley reflects on home and what that means.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 104
Collections: Ixnael’s Recommendations, Ixnael’s SFW corner





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> My buddy [kuro-cchi](https://www.instagram.com/kurocchi.art/) from GPH did [this absolutely stunning artwork](https://www.instagram.com/p/B-aV2I0lQgQ/?igshid=1q5swhct1mul2) of Aziraphale and Crowley having a cozy rainy day in the cottage and I could not help myself in the _slightest_ I had to write a thing <3   
>   
> But seriously, if you do one thing for me in your lives please, PLEASE go look at Kuro-cchi's art because it is BEAUTIFUL!

_ Patter patter patter. _

_ Patter patter patter. _

Crowley slogs his way through morning grogginess to the sound of rain against the window panes. He stretches his way out of the covers, yawning loudly as he forces his eyes open. The room is astoundingly dark; for a moment he thinks he might just go back to sleep.

_ Patter patter patter. _

_ Patter patter patter. _

Aziraphale isn’t here, means it must be at least after 8. Crowley gropes blindly at the nightstand for his phone. He winces when it lights up, still groggy with sleep. He rubs his eyes and shakes the sleep out of his skull. 10:47; later than he’d intended to sleep. But it’s Sunday and it’s raining; the garden can wait. 

Crowley sits himself up on the edge of the bed, edging his feet into his slippers. He stretches once more, groaning and twisting. He stands and shivers a bit, old cottage is always a bit drafty and the rain doesn’t help. He makes his way through the room, grabbing Aziraphale’s blue shirt from the day before off the top of the laundry pile and wrapping himself in it.

Crowley wraps the shirt tightly around himself, breathing in deeply. Vanilla, sandalwood, and bookdust. That particular scent he’d know anywhere, it follows his angel wherever he goes. On his clothes, in his hair, on his skin. It’s one of the little pleasures in life now; Aziraphale’s scent a background hum to anything else around him.

He pulls his hair up into a messy bun, twisting it up with the hair tie he keeps around his wrist. The cold is still seeping into his bones, so he grabs their tartan throw blanket from the foot of their bed before leaving their bedroom. He pulls it tight around his shoulders, thankful for the respite from the chill, despite the garish tartan pattern of it.

He can smell fresh bread, bit of rosemary and thyme. They’d baked it together the day before, working together to mix the ingredients and knead the dough. An ancient expression of  _ love _ and  _ home _ that they shared together. There’s a hint of Earl Grey wafting through the air along with it, and the bitter aroma of strong coffee. 

Despite the drafts, there’s something about a rainy day that, to Crowley anyway, makes the cottage feel that much more cozy. The patter of rain on the windows plays out like a song as Crowley makes his way down the stairs. He finds Aziraphale in their sitting room, lounged on the sofa, book already in hand, already buttoned up and dressed for the day. Bow tie and all.

Aziraphale’s face lights up as Crowley approaches, the sun breaking through the storm clouds of Crowley’s sleep-addled haze. He closes his book as Crowley leans in to plant a kiss in that fluffy blond hair. 

“G’morning angel.” Crowley’s voice is gravelly, still not quite caught up with the rest of him, as he breathes in deep and nuzzles his nose into Aziraphale’s hair.

“Good morning, my darling,” Aziraphale says as he leans up to kiss Crowley’s cheek, “I presume you slept well?”

“Did, actually, though the rain does make it hard to wake up.”

Aziraphale chuckles lightly, reaching up a hand to play with a curl that’s come loose of the bun, “doesn’t help matters when one is so dutifully bound to sleep as you are, dearest.”

Crowley leans in and brings their lips together, softly and gently. 

A  _ good morning, I missed you, even though I know we weren’t truly apart _ type of kiss. 

A  _ this is my favorite part of waking up, getting to see you sitting here with a book, smiling at me _ type of kiss. 

A  _ this is all I have ever wanted for the last six millennia and to see you every morning and fall asleep next to you every night is the only thing in this world that matters _ type of kiss.

As they break apart, Aziraphale nuzzles his nose against Crowley’s, “I made you coffee, darling, just how you like it. And some toast with that lovely bread. Still nice and piping hot, of course.”

Crowley kisses him again before he grabs his plate and mug from the coffee table. “Always looking out for me then, angel?”

“I daresay dearest,” Aziraphale says with a particular glint in his eyes, leaning back onto the sofa again and opening his book, “someone has to.”

Crowley takes up a spot in their bay window, looking out onto the rain falling softly onto their garden. Their home. Their lives. He listens as Aziraphale turns pages, as the rain patters against the windows. The roof. The porch. 

This, he thinks, is what they saved the world for. For rainy Sunday mornings; for Earl Grey and black coffee and bread with rosemary and thyme baked with their own hands. For gardens and cottages and kisses that say  _ oh hello, I love you.  _ For their own side.

It occurs to Crowley, in these quiet moments, that their own side feels quite a bit like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Love Good Omens? Got a Discord account? Come join the [Gomens Party House](https://discord.gg/vjNBBjV)! An 18+ Good Omens server where we have a lot of fun! Also come scream with me on [Tumblr](https://moveslikebucky.tumblr.com).


End file.
